BBA Girls
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: They finally did it. The girls organized the very first tournament for girls. But, with the blading, also comes publicity, press and...scandals. [Shojoai, Yuri, Julia x Mariam. Other hints available inside.]


I am just clearing some blockage…

I want to say that, once again, I don't like this piece, but it is not fair if I'm the judge _(and executioner) _of my writing. So, be honest.

And bear with the** shojo-ai… **while I prepare the** Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-The BBA Girls-**

This was a sport massively dominated by boys, guys, males and even men. However, that did not mean that these girls were inferior. They had proven themselves time after time as a threatening force to be reckoned with.

The first young lady to gain fame was from China. Mao had nails as sharp as her blade's claws and knew how to dig them into her prey. The lynx was fierce and even the mighty tiger could not tame her, not when they fought and not ever.

Not long after, Emily arrived onto the scene armed with knowledge, wit, a highly independent spirit and a blade that could take down even the best defenses. She was smug and had every reason to be.

These girls were rivals to the bitter end, the Russian tournament, when both their teams suffered heavy losses. Then, they gained a friendship and treasured it. They were the ones responsible for the female beyblading tournament to be held that year. Their dreams became a reality before their very eyes. Mao was persistent and quickly gained everyone's approval and Emily, with her connections, managed to organize the event.

Girls from all over the world intended on battling in the arena's, and guys as far dispersed, joined up together in the crowds to watch. Who could blame them? Only the best would climb up the ladder and be crowned as victorious. But the prize is what they all eyed; the winner would receive a match against the World Champion, Kinomiya, Takao.

The Champ was lending his assistance to an old friend, an annoying one at that, but a great person, nevertheless. For months now, he had training Hiromi in the skills that he had mastered. She may not be an expert, or even possess a bit beast, but Takao had absolute faith in her.

Back in Japan, Mariam was the third girl to make her mark. She was only following orders, but that did not mean that those rules could restrain her real power. Mariam walked out from the ruble as a cocky, but sincere opponent, ready to try to win it all again.

The timid, and shy, Salima, agreed to join in as well. After all, it was a chance to meet up with everyone again. She was anxious to see all those faces and show off her new skills as a mature, and experienced blader, who had traveled all over the world.

Not every female blader launched her blade for a good cause. Queen always had a cocky smile etched into her lips, as she fought for new parts. She was a deviant and was hard to trust, but inside the stadium, she was not to be ignored. Her name was Queen and she lived up to it, royally.

There was passion in the emerald eyes of Julia when she fought. Her blade was as focused as she was. They were in sync, just like when she battled along side her brother. However, on her own, her determination and brash attitude persevered and she often smirked victoriously.

The spontaneous fighter, Mathilda, made a shy but explosive impact on the bladers around her. She was ready and willing to fight for herself and make a stand. Her bright smile lead her into the spotlight and no one could take her away from that glory. She worked very hard to deserve it.

One of the more famous girls was Ming-Ming, a star in a rising band, with a blade as powerful as her microphone. She was BEGA's top lady and a chart topper. Her smile was always cute, and sweet, but her attacks were strong enough to knock almost anyone out, as were her vocals.

All these ladies were anticipated, and any guess, to who would win has nothing but hearsay. They were all capable of surprising a lot of people, and themselves. Some people whispered about Mao, the original face of female bladers, and yet others said to watch out for the shocking Julia.

Young and upcoming stars were everywhere, but were often faced with returning girls, who knew the ropes and used them in their favor. Not a single one had lost until they started the quarterfinals and were squared off into groups, blocks from A to D. Then, the bouts heated up and the intensity was almost as hot as the weather, in Japan.

Nevertheless, a tournament could not just be fun and exciting, without a scandal, gossip, or interviews. The press buzzed about Emily, who was competing in her own tournament. She reassured them that all the preparations were being taken care of by her subordinates, so there would be no cheating. They laughed it off.

Ming-Ming was showered with publicity as her band opened the big event. The boys crowded for miles, and her concert filled the seats as fast as the Champion could and always did. Even the party was scandalous; journalists snapped photos of Mariam and Julia having a great time.

They were dancing, but the lenses still caught a glimpse of a hand, somewhere it should not have been. The girls blushed and, like always, laughed it off. Hiromi was snapped, after her first lost, with tears in her eyes, and Mao was there to comfort her. The fans cheered on and Hiromi joined them.

Salima and Mathilda were almost inseparable, all the way until their match in the quarterfinals. They shook hands and pored their souls into the battle. All eyes were on them. Mathilda surprised the fans and they screamed for her. But, Julia beat her old friend, and took the position as winner of block C.

There was nothing but dust in Queen's wake. She destroyed her competitors through every round until the finale of block B pit her against Mao and her sharpened claws. The part hunter fought nobly, but in the end, succumbed to the jungle cat.

Then, the press stole all the viewers' attentions. They had more fodder for the raving fans. It seemed as though block C winner, Julia and block A challenger, Mariam were spotted again. They were caught kissing. Everyone ate up the scoop and their names hit big with the audience.

Julia had wrestled herself free from the journalists, as she headed into the building, even though she was not participating that afternoon. They needed to talk, about what had been announced that morning. Mariam was battling some newcomer, and she was already in her locker room, training.

The door was open. Julia knocked softly, and let herself in.

Mariam, frozen in her spot, with nothing but a towel on, met her with a bright blush.

''I was just going to shower…'' She supplied.

Julia closed the door behind her and sat down on the long bench. ''Can we talk first?''

Mariam nodded and sat down beside her. The towel hung loosely around her chest and split open on her thigh. Emerald eyes traced up the creamy skin, until they fell upon the girl's lips. Julia leaned over and kissed Mariam again.

This time, no one could see them.

''I thought you wanted to talk.'' Mariam murmured, after a moment.

Julia simply smirked.

''I came here to…'' Mariam breathed in a little deeper, with each passing word. ''…spend some time with you.'' Julia slid her fingers along the hem of the towel and dipped them between her thighs.

''Oh, really?''

Her answer was another kiss.

Mariam let out a soft moan, as her hands began to undo the buttons of Julia's blouse.

''Come shower with me.'' She insisted and got up, pulling her lover up with her.

Her towel slid, and pooled around her feet. She blushed a hot streak, across her nose and did nothing but twirl a strand of her blue hair seductively.

''Well?''

Even Julia blushed faintly.

''I'd like that…''

**-EndE- **

I'd just like to point out, that this was inspired from the following.

''-When Men compete; it is best that they store up their testosterone before a battle. However, for Women, it is the opposite. For them to perform at their best, they must release their estrogen…''

Therefore, I ended it just before the kink shower scene.


End file.
